Lost Soul
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Alex Liddell was born with a gift for talking to animals, and his parents sent him to a mental asylum for it. Six years later, he escapes and meets Kenai and Koda from his favorite movie 'Brother Bear' and the two brothers try to get Alex to be happy about life and forget the past as he goes to the salmon run with them. Book 1 in the 'Alaskan Wonderland' series.
1. Alex Liddell and the escape

A/N: This is something I thought of just last weekend and I was sitting in the car with my dad in traffic, man was that boring, but I had my music in, and as I listened I thought of this idea, hope it's good! Enjoy.

Alex P.O.V.

My name is Alex Liddell, I am sixteen years old, have a fairly slender body, have messy black hair, pale white skin, and have pale light blue eyes with really dark circles underneath them.

I always wear the same thing every day, which are a long sleeve black shirt, black sweat pants, no socks nor shoes, and black fingerless gloves, the only thing I wear around my neck is a razor blade necklace. The reason I wear this outfit, it's because it's the outfit the asylum makes all of us wear. Yes, you heard right, I am a patient in Travis County Mental Hospital.

My reason for being in this living hell is because I have an incredible gift for speaking to animals and understanding them, they speak and understand me in return. My parents sent me here because they caught me talking to a squirrel near the garden and I was instructing it to do tricks, it was that mom and dad figured out something was wrong with me and sent me to this asylum. I've been here for six years, six years I've had to put up with this place.

While there, I never forgave my parents for sending me here in the first place, I have also spent all my time reading in the library, and been testing my reflexes in the gymnastics court, cutting my wrists, and being taunted by the other patients. I've been planning to escape for a long time, and tonight was the night I was gonna do it.

It was night time now, and all the other patients were asleep in their cells, and the guards were slacking off (As they always do) I was able to swipe the cell key off a guard's key ring while they were passing by, and they didn't even notice me take it. It was a quarter to midnight, and I finally slid the card key through the door lock and it unlocked the door, I was finally free! Now all I've gotta do is sneak out of the building.

My next part of my escape plan was to climb through the air vents outside. I used the key to get into the janitor's closet and used my agility to climb up to the air vent shaft, pull the shaft off, and got in the vent to crawl to freedom.

A few minutes of all this crawling and not trying to make a sound because of the guards might hearing me, I finally found the shaft that goes to the outside of the hospital. As soon as I jumped over the barbed wired fence from the vent, alarms started to go off all over the place. I knew my only option now was to run and hope that I'm not caught. I kept running and running from the guards with the blood hounds to follow my scent and follow me. I then looked up ahead to see that my next obstacle was a giant gorge with a river at the bottom.

I just kept running and running, gathering all my speed to try and jump across the gorge.

"He's not slowing down!" I heard one of the guards yell behind me.

"He'll get away!" Another one yelled.

"No he won't!" the lead guard said with such anger and determination in his pitch high voice. I tried not to get caught as hard as I could. As soon as the edge of the gorge came into sight, I jumped as high as I could and I ended up crashing into the cliff side of the gorge and falling into the rushing waters of the river and they carried me off to somewhere. I then wash up on some shore where it's foggy and it's raining a little bit, and I fall asleep on the shore.

The next morning, I decided not to wake up for a little bit, and keep my eyes closed. After a few minutes passed by, I felt something press against my face, it felt wet and slobbery. I also heard voices.

"Kenai, I'm not sure about him, what if he'll attack us" I heard one voice say, it sounded like the voice of a child.

"He doesn't have a stick on him Koda, I think he won't attack us" this came from an older voice. I decided to open my eyes at long last. When my eyes were open, I saw two bears, one was a cub and the other one was older, licking me where I bumped my head on that rock in the river. My eyes then widened in surprise, I also shouted surprised and backed up against the tree. I couldn't believe who was standing right in front of me, Kenai and Koda from 'Brother Bear'!

A/N: This pretty good? I think it's good, I was thinking about a combination of some the themes from 'Alice in Wonderland (2010)', 'Brother Bear', 'Silent Hill', and 'Dark Shadows' in one story. This story will be the first installment of the series. Please review, thanks.


	2. Persuasion by hugging

A/N: I can't keep my precious little 'Alaskan Wonderland' waiting, now can I? This is technically supposed to be based off a little fantasy world I have in my head sometimes. Enjoy.

Alex P.O.V.

While backed up against the tree, I stared at the bears in bewilderment, but these weren't just any bears, they were Kenai and Koda from 'Brother Bear'. I have seen the movie numerous times since I was eight years old, and I sneaked it out of the house when I was sent into the mental asylum, and was able to watch it over and over in my cell.

"Who-who are you two" I lied, pretending not to know who they were.

"My name is Kenai, and this is my younger brother Koda" the older one said

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Alex"

"Hello, Alex, even though your name is weird" Kenai said mocking my name. I forgot that Alex was a name from the future, and I've ended up in the past somehow.

"Wait a minute, how can you understand us?" Koda asked.

"I was born with this gift"

"What gift?" Kenai questioned, raising his brow in a questioning look.

"The power of talking to, and understanding animals"

"Woah! That is so cool!" Koda shouted in awe as he jumped in the air happily.

"Not cool enough for my parents, unfortunately, they sent me to an insane asylum for it"

"What's an insane asylum?" Kenai asked as he approached me.

"A place where people lock you up in if they think you've gone crazy"

"WHAT?!" both brothers screamed that in astonishment.

"Why would they do that to their own son?" Kenai asked me. I stopped pressing my back against the tree and moved even further to them, I was starting to trust them immediately.

"They thought their son was a freak and they abused him for it, until they got so tired of me in their lives that they just used my gift for communicating with animals as an excuse to lock me away somewhere far away forever"

"That's terrible? How do you live like that?" Koda asked with pity in his voice. Why would he pity a stupid freak like me? Like everyone says I am.

"Locking myself up in my cell, and letting everyone else call me a useless freak, and they're all right"

"No they're not, you're not useless" Kenai said as he placed a paw comfortingly on my shoulder.

"How would you know? You were never a prisoner with me" I asked back calmly and took his paw off my shoulder.

"I may not have been to this 'Insane Asylum' but you need to learn that nobody is useless, not even someone like you. You should come to the salmon run with us" Kenai asked getting closer to me.

"The what?" I lied again. I knew what the salmon run was, but I didn't want to seem like I was a stalker towards them, they would freak out.

"Salmon run, it's where bears from all over come to one place to catch and eat fish, tell stories, see friends, make friends, it's super fun! You should come with us" Koda offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks"

"Why not? Koda asked looking a bit sad.

"Because bear and humans really don't get along, even in a place full of bears"

"But you're talking to us right now, and we're getting along well"

"That's just us, Koda. But what about the other bears, they'll think I'm a hunter that's come to kill them, or maybe a useless freak like I was back in the asylum"

"You need to stop saying that" Kenai said with a bit of annoyance. He then pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Kenai, what are you doing, let me go!"

"No, you need a hug" he joked.

"I mean it Kenai, let me go"

"Not until you agree to go to the salmon run with us"

"Oh come on, this is childish behavior, even for you!"

"Okay, you asked for it, more hugging!" Kenai said as he laughed and started to hug me even tighter.

"Fine, fine, you win! I'll go to the salmon run with you guys" I finally said, giving in. Kenai released me from his grasp.

"Okay, that's enough hugs for you Alex" Kenai said winking to his younger brother.

"That didn't qualify as a hug, it qualified as torture"

"Oh come on, a hug is not torture. Let's go" Kenai said scoffing at my comment and we started walking north up the river.

A/N: There is chapter 2, and we have met Kenai and Koda, who have 'Persuaded' Alex to go with them. Please review, thanks.


	3. Dark reminders

A/N: I'm posting this chapter before I set up my script for my future story. It's going to be a Disney character version of 'The Breakfast Club' and I know you'll love it, who doesn't love the breakfast club? Seriously?! Anyways, enjoy!

Alex P.O.V.

It's official, I'm going on some big adventure with Kenai and Koda, all because they want me to stop treating myself poorly, and I was almost suffocated by Kenai's hugging. Yay me! (That was sarcasm). We then just kept on walking up the river until we felt ashes falling on us.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the old burnt deathly woods" Kenai answered. Everything there was burnt to a crisp, whether is was tree trunks, bodies of humans and animals, and the very ground was covered in ash too (A/N: Little known fact, the environment of the woods here is supposed to be based off 'Silent Hill' makes sense because it's raining ashes). It looked so sad to see everything so destroyed, the song 'Room of Angel' by Akira Yamaoka was playing in my head (Another A/N: What? I thought the song fit perfectly for this type of place).

"This is so sad" Koda said, his eyes were starting to show tears of pity.

"It wasn't your fault that this happened Koda, things just happen" I told the cub, while kneeling on my knees and placed my hands on his shoulders in comfort. Koda looked around and ran into my arms. I placed my arms around him in a hug. This place reminded me of when my mother died in that fire, yes, I said my mother, the one who abused me was my step-mother.

"I'm scared Alex, please take me out of here" Koda begged.

"I wanna leave too, this place reminds me of the fire which my mother died from"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, as much as it was mine"

"Why do you blame yourself?"

"I was there, standing right in front of the house and just watched the house burn with my mother inside it. I should have done something"

"You were just a kid, you were too scared to do anything, that's not something to blame yourself for" believe it or not, Koda was right.

"Koda?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"Why are you trying to make me change?"

"You had too much negativity in your life that you never seem happy, we want you to live the rest of your life as someone happy" I said nothing, I was speechless by what Koda had said. I just broke free of the hug and we just got up off our feet and paws, and continued to walk through the wasteland. I just said something random at the minute.

"This place reminds me of Silent Hill"

"Silent what?" Kenai asked.

"Silent Hill, it's something called a video game that humans play for entertainment where I'm from"

"Is it fun?" Koda asked while jumping up in front of me smiling.

"Silent Hill, Koda, is the game that would mentally screw your mind up. It's only for the older kids to play"

"Oh" Koda let his head drop in disappointment. Great, now I felt like I was walking through Silent Hill, dressed up like someone who just walked out of a heavy metal concert (Even though I never been to one in my life because of being in the asylum for a long time) with two of my favorite movie animal characters. It was just a feeling I have because I'm doing three of my favorite things.

After a while, we finally walked out of the wasteland and we finally found some sunlight.

A/N: Sorry if I made this chapter a little depressing, but I wanted to fit some depression into Alex's background, because he's EMO! In general principal he is. And please look up 'Room of Angel' by Akira Yamaoka on You-tube, you'd think it would fit this chapter so well. Please review, thanks.


	4. Cuts that go deep

A/N: Here I am once again, with a brand new chapter! I know you're all excited, so am I! The weekend is upon us! Enjoy!

Alex P.O.V.

The sun was shining brightly in my eyes and I couldn't see where I was going, Kenai and Koda just ignored it. I then tripped on a log and fell on the ground. Kenai and Koda laughed a little bit and I lifted the sleeves of my shirt up and tried to see if I got hurt. Kenai looked at my wrists.

"What?" I asked him a little bit on the rude side.

"Where'd you get those cuts?" Kenai asked. I looked at the cuts on my wrists, they were the ones I inflicted on myself when I was still in the asylum.

"I gave myself those cuts"

"You cut yourself!? Why would you do that?" Koda yelled out to almost the whole woods.

"Every time something bad happened to me in that asylum, something painful, the only way for me to relieve myself of the pain was even more pain" I told him. I then pulled out my razor blade necklace from underneath my shirt and showed it to the two bears. The blade had some of my blood staining it.

"What gave you the idea that pain was the answer to everything?" Kenai asked me, and he was getting a little bit angry.

"The pain of being separated from home, was only taken away the first time I went through all those painful experiments in the asylum took the emotional pain away"

"So?!" Kenai yelled.

"You wouldn't know the things you lose when you're locked away. I had friends that liked me for who I was, they appreciated my ability for talking to animals, my parents took them away from me when they sent me to that dreaded place!" I yelled and got on my knees in front of them and tel my tears flow freely from my eyes. Kenai noticed and got on his knees in front of me.

"It was wrong of your parents to do that to you, but self-harm is not the answer of curing pain, emotional pain can't be cured with physical pain" Kenai then wrapped is forearms around my upper body in a hug. I felt so warm inside that I hugged back.

"I'm sorry that I ever cut myself Kenai, I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, you just need to learn that cutting yourself isn't worth anything" (A/N: I know what some of you readers are thinking right now, Oh My God! Alex is flipping emo!)

I got back off my feet, wiped away my regretful tears, and kept on walking with them.

The two bears and I kept walking and walking until we heard sounds coming from the bushes.

"Please don't let it be the nurses from 'Silent Hill' I whispered repeatedly to myself. (A/N: Sorry, but 'Silent Hill' has become my latest obsession these days) Then we saw two moose come out of the bushes screaming at us. The brother bears fell down screaming, I didn't, all I did was stand there and look annoyed at them. The two moose brothers then turned to me and jumped startled.

"Please don't eat us eh"

"Yeah, we don't taste that good" I just laughed and spoke.

"I'm no cannibal, my friends and I are just passing through"

"You're friends with bear boy and smallish bear eh?"

"Yes"

"In that case you're cool with us. My name's Rutt and this is my brother Tuke"

"How's is going emo hunter?" Tuke called me emo? He's so dead.

"I am not EMO!"

"Who ever said you were?"

"Your brother" Rutt turned to Tuke.

"Did you have to call him emo?"

"Look at him and you know you'd agree with me. He's a cutter, he's cutting himself, he's very pale, and he's got dark circles under his eyes" Rutt then looked at me again and took a good long look at me.

"He ain't emo big bro, he's got insomnia" He was right, I did have trouble sleeping a lot.

"Well we gotta go eh"

"Yeah, see ya guys later" as soon as the moose brothers left, we decided to camp at some cave for the night.

A/N: We just saw the two moose brothers and another emotional moment. Like I said before 'Silent Hill' has recently became my latest obsession, sorry, but it's awesome. Please review, thanks.


	5. Impatient Alex

A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Shinigamilover2 here, just letting you know I am super happy today! Reason being, it's the weekend and I don't have to take two tests on the same day! Seriously, it sucked! Anyways, enjoy! But before you do,

I will let you know that this chapter is sort of based on a You-tube video called 'Impatient Asian'

Alex P.O.V.

It's been about two days and we still haven't reached the salmon run. We were almost there, that was what Koda said, it was the same thing he said yesterday! Kenai saw me crossing my arms, I guess, because he started talking to me.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, I'm just getting really bored I guess" I responded.

"Well the salmon run does take more than a couple of days to get there. Why don't we do something to pass the time?" Koda asked.

"Like what, talk about how 'Silent Hill' mentally screwed my mind up? (A/N: Just a reminder, I love 'Silent Hill' Alex doesn't!) No thanks"

"No, I mean like, singing"

"Singing?"

"Yes, great idea Koda!" Kenai piped in. Not that I had a problem with singing, but I only enjoyed singing to myself.

"Koda, you start" Kenai said.

"Okie dokie!" Koda shouted and started to break into a song.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way! New friends and new places to see!"

"With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way! And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be!" Kenai joined in on Koda's singing. The two bears then stopped singing when we came across a giant wooly mammoth that was blocking our path, and she was moving so slow you could count every minute she stood there. I then looked to the bears.

"I know a way to get the mammoth out of the way. Watch and learn" indeed I knew a way, it was called acting like that guy on You-tube.

"Auntie... Reverse lar auntie what are you waiting for?" Koda laughed at how I was speaking those words.

"No people behind you already. Aiyoh... why you go ahead again... (Tsk)"

Kenai just started to snicker along with Koda as well.

"Reverse lar!" The mammoth then turned her attention to me and she smacked me against a tree with her large trunk. She then left. I got back on my feet and started walking with Kenai and Koda again.

"That was pretty funny, what you did before she smacked you against the tree. "Reverse lar auntie, what are you waiting for?!" Kenai said mimicking me as a joke.

"Reverse lar!" Koda laughed at me again. I didn't think it was funny, I just thought it'd be useful for this type of situation. Oh well, I'll just regret ever doing it the next morning.

A/N: Well, sorry for ending this chapter early, it's just that I'm so psyched for starting my 'Disney style Breakfast Club!' Yay Breakfast Club! Please review, thanks.


End file.
